Takashi Tateishi
Takashi Tateishi (立石 孝) (better known by his alias, Ogeretsu Kun) is a former Capcom sound designer, having created music and sound effects for only a handful of titles before he left the company. He is best known for his work on the Mega Man series, as he composed the music for Mega Man 2, which introduced the series' stage clear jingle as well as the titular character's main theme. History Tateishi is one of the sound team members who engaged in a sort of "secret deal" made possible by close workspace arrangements. During a slump in Mega Man 2 composition, Manami Matsumae contributed eight bars to Air Man's stage theme because her workspace was next to Tateishi's. Tateishi would later return the favor by composing the Forest Stronghold theme, a fan favorite, for U.N. Squadron. Yoshihiro Sakaguchi, who acted as their manager, was aware of these and other instances from other sound members. Outside of Capcom he has produced music for the Tokimeki Memorial series - where he helped found Shiori Fujisaki, the first virtual idol - under the alias Takashi Kasugano (流石野 孝) but now serves as a sound programmer and coordinator for various Konami titles. He has also opened Most Company, his own studio, where he serves as a music producer for Mami Kingetsu and Motoyoshi Iwasaki. Production History * 1943 Kai ''(Arcade Version) (1988) Uncredited * ''Mega Man 2 (1988) -- Sound Programmer (as Ogeretsu Kun) Actually did music and sound effects * Daimakaimura -G.S.M. Capcom 1- (CD) (1989) (as Oguretu·Kun) * LED Storm (Arcade Version) (1989) -- Sound (as Ogeretsukun) * Willow (Arcade Version) (1989) -- Music Compose (as Ogeretu Kun) *''Side Arms'' (TurboGrafx-16 Version) (1989) -- Music Composed by * U.N. Squadron (Arcade Version) (1989) Uncredited * Mega Man 10 (2010) Uncredited in-game, but is credited on the game's soundtrack * We are Rock-Men! 2 (CD) (2012) Song Credits 1943 Kai'' (Arcade Version)' *Theme of Yamato -- Composition & Arrangement '''Mega Man 2 *Opening -- Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Arrangement *Metal Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Air Man Stage -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement Bars 18-26 were composed by Matsumae; the rest is Tateishi's *Bubble Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Quick Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Crash Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Flash Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Heat Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Wood Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *All Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Daimakaimura -G.S.M. Capcom 1- * Rockman 2 -Arrange Version- -- Composition & Arrangement LED Storm'' (Arcade Version)' * Demo -- Composition & Arrangement * Coin -- Composition & Arrangement * Car Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Capital -- Composition & Arrangement * Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Netwood Forest -- Composition & Arrangement * Coral Sea -- Composition & Arrangement * Big Cave Tunnel -- Composition & Arrangement * Ruins Desert -- Composition & Arrangement * Million Valley -- Composition & Arrangement * Thunder Road -- Composition & Arrangement * Marine Snow Pipe Way -- Composition & Arrangement * Sky City -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement * Continue -- Composition & Arrangement * Name Entry 2nd -- Composition & Arrangement * Name Entry 1st -- Composition & Arrangement '''Side Arms (TurboGrafx-16 Version) *Title -- Compostion & Arrangement *Opening Demo -- Arrangement *Round 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Ship A -- Arrangement *Round 2 -- Compostion & Arrangement *Battle Ship B -- Compostion & Arrangement *Round 3 -- Compostion & Arrangement *Battle Ship C -- Compostion & Arrangement *Round 4 -- Arrangement *Round 5 -- Arrangement *Round 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Big Battle Ship -- Composition & Arrangement *Round 7 -- Composition & Arrangement *Round Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battle Ship -- Arrangement *All Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement U.N. Squadron (Arcade Version) *Forest Stronghold ~Round 3 -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man 10 *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement We are Rock-Men! 2 *Time Again feat. Dimension -- Composition & Arrangement *Time Again (Rock ver.) -- Composition Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Male people Category:Articles in need of images